Chicken Pox
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Daisuke gets the Chicken Pox which puts his family at risk of getting it, so his family has to move out for the time being. So who is going to take care of poor Daisuke? None other than Ichijouji Ken! Kensuke DON'T flame! R&R Really Kawaii! PLEASE R&R!!!
1. Snow, Ken and a coffee shop! ^_^

Laura Murphy wrote:  
  
Chicken Pox  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own this show. Well, NO SHIT! If I did I would be the coolest  
  
person in the world!!! So that's why I don't own this! Heheheh! Any  
  
way, enjoy! I know I did when I was writing it!!!  
  
*************************************************************************** ***  
  
Daisuke: Draco-chan you made me sick!!!  
  
Draco: Yes I know! But it's for a good cause! Really it is!  
  
Daisuke: I don't care! Make me better!  
  
Draco: NO!  
  
Daisuke: Dracoooo! *waaaa!*  
  
Draco: DAISUKE! DO YOU LIKE KEN?  
  
Daisuke: Yes...  
  
Draco: Do you want to end up with him!?!  
  
Daisuke: Yes...  
  
Draco: Then go along with my plan!!!  
  
Daisuke: Yes mam. *sniff* She yelled at me...  
  
Draco: *hugs* Don't worry Dai-chan. I just love you and want you to be  
  
happy!  
  
Daisuke: I love you too. *Hugs back*  
  
Ken: I'm so alone!  
  
Daisuke and Draco: Hey Ken-chan!  
  
Ken: Nanii?  
  
Daisuke and Draco: WE LOVE YOU TOO!!!! *jumps on him and hugs him*  
  
Ken: They like me. They really really like me!  
  
Daisuke and Draco: Um..... right.... *raised eye brow*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke sat in class staring out the window as the snowflakes fell silently on the window pane. The snow had fallen on the plain old ground making it so much prettier then before. Daisuke sighed and scratched his nose. He couldn't help but think that Ken was most likely doing the same thing right now, just staring out into the beautiful snow. Ken always did love the snow, Daisuke thought as he wrote in his breath on the window. Daisuke and Ken 4 ever!  
  
  
  
Daisuke sat up straight in shock at what he had just written on the glass. He wiped it away hastily as his gaze shot around the room as the question of why he had written that went through his mind. Satisfied that no one had saw, he went back to looking out the window in awe at the snow.  
  
I wonder what Ken's wearing today, he thought as he rested his chin on his arm that was lying across the window sill. That's weird, why would I care what Ken is wearing today...? Hmmm... I wonder what he's thinking of right now...? Daisuke sighed in annoyance. Why can't I stop thinking about KEN!?! This is driving me nuts! I know! Maybe Ken thought of a really cool way to make people go nuts and he's testing it on me and..... Aaaaaahhhh!!! Get out of my head will you? Stupid Ken! Why do you have to be so... so KEN!  
  
For the past few days Daisuke hadn't been able to stop thinking of Ken and he just couldn't figure out why. Daisuke cleared his throat. Hmm... he thought. My throat must be dry or something because it's so scratchy. Daisuke took his water bottle out and took a swig. He then went back to staring at the millions of little white crystals that were blanketing the whole of Tokyo. Daisuke pressed his noes up against the window and thought about how he went to his other best friend Miyako about this. She just started to giggle and then laugh followed by,  
  
"I think I'm going to let you figure this one out for yourself, Dai-chan."  
  
What did she mean by that? he thought. Daisuke was snapped out of his thoughts by getting yelled at by the teacher.  
  
"DAISUKE!" She yelled, "Have you even heard one word that has come out  
  
of my mouth?"  
  
Daisuke looked up at her and panicked.  
  
"Aaaa... Yes, Miss Ken, I-I-I mean Koruko!"  
  
The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to teaching the class. Now this just so happened to be a split grade class and Miyako just so happened to be in it. She started to giggle and that erupted into a fit of laughter which almost got her self kicked out of the room.  
  
The bell rang telling the students that it was time to go.  
  
Daisuke scratched his arm and took one last look at the snow falling just out the window.  
  
"Sorry Miss Koruko," he said sweetly as he bowed to her. She smiled.  
  
"That's OK, Dai-chan, just don't do it again."  
  
Daisuke smiled and walked out the door. He walked through the halls and to his locker. He opened it and put his books away. He glanced at a picture of him and Ken that he had had for a long time. It was his favorite. It was just after a soccer game. Ken had his arm around Daisuke and they were both covered in mud and rain. He studied the picture as he had done so many times before. With a dreamy sigh Daisuke closed his locker only to find himself face to face with Miyako.  
  
Daisuke freaked out and fell to the ground. Miyako looked around laughing.  
  
"Here," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up again. "Thanks!" she added. "You just made my day!"  
  
Daisuke looked up at her still digging his nails into his chest.  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" He sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a smile.  
  
"What do you want Miya?"  
  
Miyako grinned.  
  
"So have you figured it out yet?"  
  
Daisuke pretended not to know what she was talking about, but he couldn't fool her. She reminded him of class.  
  
"YES, Miss Ken Oh I-I-I mean Miss Koruko..." She threw her hands in the air. "DUH! DAISUKE, THE KEN THING!!!" Daisuke pushed her up against the locker softly.  
  
"Shhhhh! Would you say it A little louder? I don't think the PEOPLE THREE BLOCKS AWAY HEARD YOU!!!"  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes and put her hands in his hair.  
  
"So," she said over-pronouncing everything. "Have you figured it out yet?"  
  
Daisuke sighed heavily.  
  
"Look Miya, whatever your talking about I have no clue, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go play in the snow!" He said the last bit cheering up a little. "So I'll call you later... 'Kay?"  
  
"Yeah, OK..." She said a little frustrated. "Just do me a favor?"  
  
"Any thing, what?"  
  
"Promise me you'll think about it, OK?"  
  
"OK, OK, I will!" Daisuke laughed at her enthusiasm. "See ya' later, Miya."  
  
"Bye!" she replied sweetly, happy that she got her way.  
  
Daisuke shook his head as he watched Miyako walk away. He coughed into his hand as he made his way past the people in the hall. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and stepped out into the crisp cold air. He walked slowly to a big tree near the school. He looked up and closed his eyes just letting the snow fall and melt on his warm skin. He was having a peaceful moment until he heard,  
  
"DAISUKE, LOOK OUT!" And of course Daisuke being Daisuke looked at where the voice had come from. He was smacked in the face with a snowball.  
  
"Awww, Dude!" He yelled whipping the snow off his face but before he could say a word of protest he was tackled to the ground landing in a big drift of snow. He looked up to see who had done all this, ready to give this guy a piece of his mind, but to his surprise it was Ken and sitting on him none- the-less. Ken looked right into Daisuke's eyes and, panting, leaned forward as much as he could. Their noses were touching.  
  
"You know, Dai-chan," he said smiling, "when somebody yells 'look out' it doesn't usually....well, at least the last time I checked, mean 'Look'!"  
  
He chuckled feeling smug. Ken's smile faded and he backed away a little.  
  
"Dai...what's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me." Ken was a little hurt, but Daisuke was lost in Ken's indigo eyes.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Daisuke!" exclaimed Ken.  
  
Daisuke snapped out of his trance and into his normal Daisuke state. He shook his head and reached up pulling Ken down to his face once more.  
  
"Oh, I am glad to see you," he said with a smile. "You wanna' know why?"  
  
Ken looked perplexed.  
  
"Yes, why?" he asked quietly.  
  
Daisuke leaned in even closer and whispered into Ken's ear.  
  
"Because..." he paused, "THIS!" He yelled as he grabbed a huge handful of snow and face-washed Ken with it.  
  
Ken closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose as a big chunk of snow made its way down Ken's neck. It slid down his back. Ken's eyes shot open and he started to wiggle around on top of Daisuke squeaking as it made its way all the way down his back.  
  
Ken stopped moving and sighed as the snow fell out of the bottom of his coat.  
  
Daisuke giggled at Ken.  
  
"Ha, got you back good!" he said mocking Ken. "Now are you going to get off of me or are you just going to sit on me all day?"  
  
Ken put his finger on his chin in a fake thinking pose.  
  
"Hmmmm...." he said this time doing the mocking. "Let me think, you know the thought of getting off of you... IS inviting but... NO, I think I'm going to sit on you all day."  
  
Ken chuckled looking down at Daisuke with a raised eyebrow. Daisuke rolled his eyes with a smile.  
  
"Just get off!" With that Daisuke pushed Ken to the side into another snow drift.  
  
Still laughing Ken got to his feet and helped Daisuke up.  
  
"SO!" Daisuke said happily but before he could continue he was  
  
interrupted by a spell of coughing.  
  
"You OK?" Ken asked.  
  
Daisuke looked up at his best friend.  
  
"Oh, me? I'm fine. I think I just ...inhaled some snow," he lied. The truth was that he didn't feel the best that he had ever felt.  
  
"OK," Ken replied softly. "Um... you were saying something Dai-chan?"  
  
Daisuke cleared his sore throat and rubbed it.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to suggest going to the coffee house down the street and getting some hot chocolate, what do you say?"  
  
Ken closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a "Mmmm! That's sounds so good to me right now. Daisuke, you read my mind! As usual."  
  
Daisuke smiled and they made their way to the coffee shop, both sniffling from cold.  
  
They got to the coffee shop and found the last seat by the window. They sat in their seats. They were extra high and they swiveled around.  
  
Daisuke took his gloves off and placed them on the heater. He rested his elbows on the table and put his chin in his hands.  
  
"SO, Kenny boy, what would you like to have?" he said in a goofy tone. Ken looked up with a smile.  
  
"I thought we were going to have hot cocoa?"  
  
"Oh, yes we are, but if you would kindly look up to the menu board you will see that there are over 5 different kinds of hot cocoa! And all good I might add!"  
  
Ken studied the menu with a laugh.  
  
"I think I'm just going to stick with the normal flavors." He turned back to Daisuke with a grin.  
  
"Yep! Me two!" Daisuke added. He started to get up but Ken put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No that's OK, my treat!"  
  
"Oh, OK. Thanks Ken-chan!"  
  
Daisuke watched Ken walk to the front of the counter and order. He watched every movement that Ken made. The way he lifted two fingers indicating that he wanted two hot chocolates, the way he ran his fingers through his long, dark blue, wet hair, the way he always stood so straight all the time, and the way he watched the lady make the drinks.  
  
Daisuke was snapped out of his thoughts when Ken turned to him from across the room. It was almost as if he knew Daisuke had been staring. Daisuke's eye's darted around the room.  
  
"Daisuke?" Ken asked.  
  
Daisuke looked at him.  
  
"You want some whipped cream?"  
  
Daisuke nodded and let the breath out that he had been holding, worried that Ken had caught him red handed.  
  
Ken grabbed the drinks and headed back to the table, his eyes on the drinks so as not to spill them. He put them down and slid Daisuke's to him.  
  
"Thanks," Daisuke said as he turned his had and coughed.  
  
Ken took no notice of this as he blew on his drink. Daisuke did the same. Ken glanced up to say something but stopped when he noticed that Daisuke was very rosy cheeked and looked rather tired, not to mention that he just stared at his drink sort of incoherent to every thing around him. He watched as Daisuke coughed again but this time it wasn't just some innocent little cough. It sounded bad.  
  
"Dai?" he asked quietly in an almost sympathetic tone. "Daijobu? Because from where I'm sitting, you don't look so good."  
  
Before Daisuke could say anything Ken reached up and placed his hand on Daisuke's forehead.  
  
"And I think you might have a little bit of a fever," he stated. "And don't lie! I can come back later, 'Kay? My school's out for a week because of the snow. So I can come back when you're feeling a bit better, OK?"  
  
Daisuke sighed feeling really put out that he was getting sick then. It's not every day that Ken came out to visit him living across the river and all.  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke said quietly. "I'm not feeling the best I've ever felt, maybe I should go home... shit, Ken, I'm sorry! You came all this way to see me and I get sick on you!"  
  
Ken smiled warmly.  
  
"That's OK, Dai. I'll just come and see you when you're feeling a bit better."  
  
Daisuke huffed and looked at his hot chocolate. He scratched his arm and grumbled.  
  
"And this rash isn't making me feel any better!"  
  
Ken sat up in his chair.  
  
"Um... Dai-chan, you HAVE had the chicken pox before... right?"  
  
Daisuke looked up from his scratching.  
  
"No, no one in my family has. Why?"  
  
"Well, I read in the paper this morning that the chicken pox virus has flared up in this area... and from what your symptoms are I would say you most likely have it, Dai, and if no one in your family has had it before, then there's a big problem."  
  
"Why, what's a problem?" Daisuke asked getting a little worried.  
  
"Because, Daisuke-san, the chicken pox virus is a very contagious one and the older you are the worse it is! So you see my point?"  
  
Daisuke coughed into his shirt and turned back to Ken.  
  
"Then what the HELL am I going to do? I feel like shit and I want to go home!"  
  
Ken just smiled and got up adding, "I'll be right back."  
  
Daisuke nodded and plopped his head down on the table feeling worse as every second passed.  
  
Ken went to the pay phone in the back of the store. He dug in his pocket for some change. He found some and popped it in the slot and picking up the receiver, he dialed Daisuke's number. The phone rang once, twice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaaaa! For me, I love this story! It's my fav along side 'Something in  
  
Common Can Go a Long Way'! That one is fun too! so any way! I'm going to  
  
get the next part up really soon! MAKE SURE YOU WRITE A REVIEW!!!! If  
  
you don't, I won't know if I should write more! So...um....OK I'm done.  
  
See ya' and don't forget to Moumantai! 


	2. Chicken noodle soup

Chicken Pox chp 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I've said it before and I will say it again! I don't own this show! Have fun!!! And, guys, please read my other stuff too, kk? This chp is dedicated to my friend Geuna! Because she is in love with this kind of story! You should read her fics as well! The best one so far, at least in my opinion, is "College the Hell it can be..." So good!!! So ya, OK, I'm done! Have fun and don't forget to review!!! thx! MoumantaI!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ken: Poor Dai-chan!  
  
Draco: Nanii?  
  
Ken: You made him sick!  
  
Draco: Aaaahhhh! You guys don't seem to get it, do you!!!!  
  
Ken: Nanii?  
  
Draco: *sweat drop* Never mind! Just go over to him and give him a hug for me and I'll make him better later! OK?  
  
Ken: HAI! I can do that!!!  
  
Draco: *shakes her head* They are so Kawaii!  
  
Ken and Daisuke: Duh!! We're US aren't we?  
  
Draco: *laughs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? This is June speaking!"  
  
"Hi, June!" Ken said into the phone, "Its Ken. How are you?"  
  
June smiled.  
  
"I'm fine! And you?"  
  
"I'm OK, but, June, would I be able to speak to your mom? Is she there?"  
  
June looked at her mom in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, she's here, just a sec."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"That's OK!"  
  
Ken heard the click of the phone as it was placed on the table and June in the back ground calling her mom to the phone. A few seconds later Mrs.Motomiya came to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Its Ken." he stated.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ken!"  
  
Ken cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, I've got some bad news."  
  
"Oh, what's that, Ken-chan?" she said getting a little worried.  
  
"Well, its Daisuke. He has a little bit of a fever and he doesn't feel very good."  
  
Mrs.Motomiya shifted her weight on her feet.  
  
"Is he OK?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Daisuke is just fine; he just wants to come home, you know?"  
  
"Mmm... I know. All right, where are you and I'll come and pick him up right away."  
  
Ken sighed.  
  
"See, here's the problem…"  
  
"Problem? What kind of problem?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I think he has the Chicken Pox and I know none of you in your family has had it, so what do we do about that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh dear, that IS a problem... well, the only thing I can think of is to ask my mom to come and take care of him. She's the only one that's had it and lives in this area."  
  
Ken smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's good! I'll tell Daisuke then."  
  
"OK. I guess we are just going to have to move out to a hotel or something until he is better... but I hate to leave just when he needs me the most! I guess we don't have a choice, though."  
  
"Mmm..." Ken stated.  
  
"OK, Ken, thank you so much for telling me! I'm so glad that Daisuke has a friend like you!"  
  
Ken blushed and smiled over the phone.  
  
"Thanks!" He said quietly, "And don't worry about Dai-chan! I'll make sure he gets home safe! OK? And I'm going to wait with him until his grandma gets there! OK?"  
  
Mrs.Motomiya smiled.  
  
"OK, Ken-chan, thank you!"  
  
"No thanks needed. I want to see him well as much as you do! So no worries there!"  
  
"OK, bye Ken."  
  
"Bye!" Ken hung up the phone and walked back to the seat.  
  
Daisuke didn't even know he was there until he felt Ken stroke his soft rust-coloured hair.  
  
"Were going to your house now," Ken whispered. "I spoke with your mother and she and the rest of your family are going to move out and stay at a hotel for the time being until you're better, OK?"  
  
Daisuke looked up and Ken felt a pang of guilt seeing Daisuke's hurt face.  
  
"Even June?" Daisuke asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, June too." Ken nodded.  
  
"But..." Daisuke began. "She always takes care of me when I'm sick. I don't think there's been a time when I've been sick and she hasn't taken care of me."  
  
Ken smiled and his guilt was replaced with sadness as he remembered when Osama nursed him back to health after he had caught the flu. Ken stuck the thought away and looked back at Daisuke who had put his face back in his arms on the table.  
  
"Well, your grandma is going to come and take care of you instead of June this time." Ken stated.  
  
Daisuke's head shot up.  
  
"NANII!" he yelled. "Grandma! Did you just say my grandma is coming to take care of me!"  
  
Ken winced at the tone in Daisuke's voice.  
  
"Yes, is that a bad thing? What's wrong with your grandma?"  
  
"Oh, nothing besides the fact that she's an old BAG! She was the one that put coal in June and my stockings when we were really young because we didn't eat all our veggies at dinner! June was traumatized! And this one time when she was taking care of us I got sick then too and she thought I was faking it to get myself out of school so she sent me any way! I ended up almost having to go to the hospital because my fever got so high! MAN I HATE THAT LADY!"  
  
Ken bit his lower lip.  
  
"That doesn't sound very pleasant!" Ken said. "But there is really nothing I can do about it!"  
  
Daisuke moaned and slowly got to his feet which weren't quite reliable any more.  
  
"Come on!" Daisuke stated, "I better get home before I get any worse!"  
  
Ken frowned at Daisuke's untouched drink. He got to his feet as well, and helped Daisuke out the door.  
  
"It's a good thing you live so close to the school, Dai!" Ken said trying to cheer him up a little.  
  
"Mmm..." was all Daisuke could get out as they trudged through the snow. They arrived at Daisuke's apartment and went inside. They both stamped their feet at the door and took off their warm winter clothes. Daisuke scratched his leg and Ken swatted his hand away.  
  
"Don't Daisuke! You're going to make it worse!"  
  
Daisuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What, are you my mother? I can scratch if I want to!" With that Daisuke began to scratch once more.  
  
Ken smacked his hand away much harder this time and Daisuke drew it back fast.  
  
"OWCH! OK! OK! I WON'T SCRATCH! I WON'T SCRATCH!"  
  
Daisuke shook his hand in the air to get the sting off. Ken chuckled.  
  
"Come on dufis, let's get you to bed."  
  
Daisuke nodded and they both headed down the hall for Daisuke's bedroom. Daisuke took off his shirt and climbed into bed.  
  
"Can I get you something?" Ken asked.  
  
"Um... well, I'm kinda' hungry..." Daisuke looked away feeling bad that he was asking his best friend to do that for him.  
  
"I can make you some chicken noodle soup! How about that?" Ken smiled.  
  
Daisuke smiled back.  
  
"Yes please! If its not too much trouble..."  
  
Ken shook his head.  
  
"Nope, not at all! And if you want something else, then just ask! OK?"  
  
Ken shut off the light.  
  
"Try to get some rest while I make you some lunch! OK?"  
  
Daisuke just yawned and closed his eyes. Ken shut the door and made his way down the hall and into the kitchen feeling rather like he owned the small apartment. He opened the cupboard and got the necessities he needed to cook some soup. The phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Motomiya residence."  
  
"Hi Ken!" the person on the other line chimed. "Its Mrs.Motomiya. How is Daisuke?"  
  
Ken pressed the phone up against his shoulder and neck as he used his hands to open the can of chicken noodle soup.  
  
"Daisuke is sleeping right now and I'm making him some chicken noodle soup!" Ken said with a happy tone. Ken dumped the soup into a pot and turned the stove on. He took the phone back in his hands.  
  
"Ah, Ken-chan, that's so nice of you!" She hesitated for a few seconds and Ken knew she was worried about something.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ken asked. "Are... you OK?" He stirred the soup waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, not exactly....no." She laughed.  
  
Ken stopped stirring to listen closer.  
  
"Oh...." he said curiously.  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, I just phoned my mom..." she began, "And she has something to do with her flower club and they have this big conference thingy all the way up in north Hokaido and she can't take care of Daisuke...."  
  
There was a long pause over the phone as Ken held his breath hoping that she would ask him.  
  
"Oh!" she stated, "I hate to ask you this, Ken, I really do but... you're the only one of Daisuke's friends that I can trust my son's safety with!"  
  
Ken shut his eyes feeling good that someone other then his mom and dad trusted him to be a mature adult.  
  
She paused again.  
  
"Could... could you take care of Daisuke for me?"  
  
Ken jumped in the air and proceeded to do a happy dance around the kitchen, but still kept his composure over the phone.  
  
"Well, I'm honored you trust me with your son like this!" He grinned wide. "And he is my best friend, so yeah! I would love to take care of him for you! I mean the poor guy would probably like to see a familiar face around the house! Right?"  
  
Daisuke's mom sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm so glad you feel this way, Ken! I was so afraid that you were going to see this as a big bother! As much as I know you do love Daisuke, taking care of someone when they're sick can be a handful! Thank you, Ken, thank you so much!"  
  
Ken took the soup off the stove and turned it off.  
  
"That's OK! As you said, I DO love Daisuke very much and I would do anything for him even if that means taking care of him when he's got the Chicken Pox!" Ken gave a quiet little laugh. "Oh, and don't worry about him! I know a ton about the Chicken Pox virus! I did a project on it last term!"  
  
"OK, Ken, I'll phone you tonight then to see how he's doing. So I'll talk to you then, Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Ken heard the phone click and he put his down as well. He took a deep breath and let it out in a happy squeal and then did another happy dance around the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks however, hearing hysterical laughter coming from the other side of the room. Ken relaxed and walked over to the source.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Ken asked.  
  
V-mon looked up at Ken still laughing.  
  
"YOU!" he blurted out.  
  
Ken picked V-mon up so his weight was resting on Ken's hip and his legs were on either side of Ken. Ken bent his back to counteract V-mon's weight.  
  
"I can see Daisuke dance around in the kitchen like an idiot any day! But I would pay to see YOU do that again!"  
  
Feeling very happy that Daisuke's mom gave him the job and that Ken would be able to spend at least the next week with his best friend in the whole world also made him feel a bit cheeky. Ken made a funny face and shifted V- mon's weight so that he was under one arm and hand instead of two. He took his free hand and grabbed V-mon's and started to do a really bad version of the Tango.  
  
V-mon burst into laughter as Ken walked over to the back of the couch and drop V-mon onto it. V-mon landed on his back with a giggle. Ken poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Come on squirt, Dai doesn't feel the best and I made him some chicken noodle soup to cheer him up!" V-mon jumped off the couch.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" V-mon asked looking up at his half partner. Ken smiled down at the little blue Digimon.  
  
"He's going to be just fine!" Ken smiled, "Now come on, but don't be loud because he's sleeping and we want to wake him up nicely. OK?"  
  
V-mon nodded and bounded down the hall to Daisuke's room. Ken followed him with a tray in his hands.  
  
V-mon reached for the doorknob and turned it. He slowly walked in with Ken right behind him. Ken set the tray of hot soup near Daisuke's bed. He sat on the bed and it bowed under his weight. Daisuke lightly slid up against Ken's body. Ken stroked Daisuke's hair as he slept and Daisuke smiled in his sleep. A smile crossed Ken's lips as well. Daisuke started to mumble and Ken listened to what he was saying. He turned to V-mon who was listening, too. Ken's head shot back to face Daisuke after hearing his own name. Ken leaned closer. Did I wake him up? Ken thought. He looked, but yet Daisuke was still fast asleep. Ken's eyes widened after hearing his name again. Ken continued to stroke Daisuke's hair.  
  
"Ken..." Daisuke whispered again, "Ken...you're..."  
  
Ken leaned in ever so slightly to hear better.  
  
"Ken... you're..." he mumbled again, "You're...pretty!"  
  
Ken's hand shot off of Daisuke's hair and he stood up fast in shock, hitting his head hard on the top bunk.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" Ken yelled grabbing his head and falling to the ground. Daisuke woke up in a fright.  
  
"What! What!" Daisuke looked around and then looked at Ken. He took his hand away from his chest.  
  
"WELL! GOOD MORNING TO YOU, TOO! SWEETEI!" Daisuke said taking a deep breath. Ken just moaned.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to have a lump there, I just know it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, well, that's it for Chp 2! I hope you liked it! If you did, then review and I will get going on chp 3! OK, talk to you later and don't forget to Moumantai! And if you liked this story then you will like my others as well, so go read them! I'm getting chp 3 up on "Something in Common can go a Long Way" so be sure to read that as well! Bye, and don't forget to write a review!!! ^_^  
  
*Daisuke Grin* 


	3. Ken... a klutz... odd... ^_~

Chicken Pox chp 3

I don't own this show! DUH!!! OH, God, I wish I DID own this show but *sigh* Any way! This chp is fun, and I think you're going to like it! Well, I hope you do! But whether you do or don't, make sure you review!!! I will come after you if you don't! I don't know how I'll do it but I'll do it!!! Moohahahha!!! OK well, have fun! And, hey, if you have anything to ask about this, just E-mail me and I will answer anything! And I will give you a pic too! I have tons of them! OK, well, have fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken: So! I'm on the floor in pain and Daisuke is sick! Really, REALLY SICK!!! What is the matter with you, Draco-chan? Don't you love us!?!

Draco: Don't give me that! I love you and you know it! Don't you dare try to give me a guilt trip!

Ken: OK, OK, fine! But I want to know what's going on sometimes!

Draco: You will! I give you my word! And you're not just going to know what comes next, you're going to love it!!!!! Eeeehhhh!! I'm so excited for you!!!

Daisuke: Am I better yet?

Draco: Nope! *Hugs Daisuke*

Daisuke: Oh, Poo! *Looks upset*

Ken: OK, everyone shut up. I'm going to read this now!

Daisuke: He's such a bitch some times!

Draco: *Giggles*

Daisuke: *Giggles with Draco*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke started to laugh.

"What the HELL did you do, Ken-kun?" Daisuke coughed and gave V-mon a pat on the head. V-mon jumped up onto his bed and hugged Daisuke with all his might. Daisuke hugged back.

"Whoa, hey, what are you so hyper about?" he asked as V-mon looked up at him with a big grin.

"Ken-chan said that you weren't feeling so good, and he said that you needed to be cheered up, so he brought the soup, and I brought THE love!" Daisuke smiled down at his partner.

"Well, V-mon, much obliged! It worked like a charm!"

V-mon looked to Ken on the floor, still holding his head in pain.

"Oh, Ya! Ken also said to be quiet so as not to wake you up... what was it that you said Ken? Oh, yes, NOT nicely, was it Kenny-boy?" Ken glared at V-mon.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" He got to his feet and smiled down at Daisuke. Daisuke smiled back.

"Uh, there's your chicken noodle soup goggle-boy, so eat up!" Daisuke turned to his meal.

"Mmmm!" he said. "Smells good! Thank you, Ken!" Ken just smiled cheerfully at his best friend. He stepped outside to think about what had just happened. _Could Daisuke have a crush on me? _he thought. _Naaah! It's probably the fever talking! Which I should check on. _Ken walked to the bathroom and got the thermometer. He slowly made his way back to Daisuke's room.

"Hey, Daisuke," Ken called. "The person that's come to take care of you is here!"

Daisuke felt a great pang of sadness knowing that Ken was going to leave now.

"Except..." Ken added, "Dai, is your grandma, SKINNY?" he asked.

"No..." Daisuke called.

"What about, TALL?" Ken asked.

"No..." Daisuke stated.

"Well, then does she have long hair, that's dark blue?" Ken laughed in his head. 

"NO..."

"OK, " Ken said smiling. Ken stepped into the room and pressed himself against the wall. "Well, then what about…" He held out his hand and began counting on his fingers. "Charming, smart, good at sports, outrageously gorgeous and just so happens to be your best friend?"

Daisuke just stared blankly, giving his head a scratch he replied.

"Um.... Noooo...what are you talking about Ken-chan?" Ken rolled his eyes and smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Oi, here Daisuke, does this help?" Ken clenched his fist and put it to his mouth like a mic. He took a breath and then spotted a brush on the nightstand. He grabbed that and used that instead. He cleared his throat.

"Today on E.R, Ichijouji Ken, attempts to nurse Motomiya Daisuke back to health after Motomiya gets the...Dadadaaaahhhh! CHICKEN POX!"

Daisuke giggled. Very rarely would he get to see Ken goof around like this. Then it clicked in Daisuke's brain. He sat up straight in his bed.

"YOU MEAN, THE WHOLE TIME I'M SICK, I GET TO SPEND WITH YOU?"

"Well, duh! Stupid-head, that's what I said is it not?" Ken laughed. Daisuke did a little happy dance in his bed. V-mon jumped up and down.

"SEE! SEE! SEE! SEE! There it is! It's not in the kitchen, but you get the point!" Ken laughed even harder as Daisuke happily finished his soup. Wow! Daisuke thought, Ken is really happy right now! HELL, why am I complaining! Once you get past the no-emotion thingy, Ken's really quite a funny guy! Daisuke licked his lips and looked at Ken.

"Great! Now that you're done your soup..." Ken glanced at his watch making sure he got the right time. He walked over to Daisuke and shoved the thermometer in his mouth. Ken looked at his watch and without looking, swatted Daisuke's hand that had started to scratch.

"Ow! Damn it, Ken!" Daisuke took a swipe at Ken hitting him in the arm. Ken pressed his hand on Daisuke's jaw and closed his mouth so he couldn't talk.

"Keep it under your tongue!" Ken warned.

"But Ken, I..." Ken slapped his jaw shut again.

"Dai! UNDER YOUR TONGUE!" Daisuke rolled his eyes but did what he was told. Ken kept his eye on the watch for a good min. Daisuke was just getting to the point were he was going to ask when he can take it out, when Ken said,

"Done!" Ken pulled the thermometer out of Daisuke's mouth.

"Hhmmm..." he said to himself as he looked at the temperature. He put his hand on Daisuke's forehead and held it there still looking at the thermometer.

"Hhmmm...." he said again.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, your temperature is a bit too high, and I'm going to have to bring it down," Ken stated. Daisuke shivered and brought the blankets closer to him.

"But I'm so cold!"

"Ya," Ken said roughening Daisuke's hair, "That's normal. I'll go get you what you need. Ken stood without whacking his head this time. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"V-mon," Ken said leaving the room, "you're in charge of keeping poor old Daisuke alive until I get back, OK?" V-mon laughed and nodded giving Ken a salute.

"Hai!" V-mon turned to Daisuke as Ken left the room. "Hey, Dai-chan, guess what Ken did in the kitchen..."

Ken went to the closet to get a blanket. He then went to the bathroom and found the medicine drawer. He found a fever reduction container and reading the label he declared,

"This should work!"

He then made his way back to Daisuke's room, which was now flooded with hysterical laughter_. I wonder what there laughing about?_ he thought, unaware of the blanket coming lose in his hands. It was now dragging on the ground. Just as Ken stepped into the room, he stepped on the bottom of the blanket and tripped, and with a cry of surprise, fell flat on his face.

"Ow!" was all Ken could manage still face first into the carpet. He looked at Daisuke and V-mon who were desperately trying to hold back their laughter. V-mon couldn't hold it in any longer and he let it out in a howl, with Daisuke soon following.

"What?" Ken asked, getting himself off the floor. "Daisuke is sick so I, for the time being, am taking over his normal position as the group klutz. But only until you are better! Because, seriously Daisuke, I don't know how you handle this job!" Ken giggled at himself.

Ken opened the fever medicine and handed Daisuke 2 yellow and red pills. Daisuke took them and looked for something he could swallow them with. Ken pointed to the glass of milk, still half full from lunch, on his bedside table. He grabbed the milk and popped the pills in his mouth. Swallowing them with ease he laid back down on his pillow. Ken fluffed the blanket and then flicked his wrist so the blanket seemed to float on top of Daisuke. Soon after Daisuke stopped shivering.

"Thanks, Ken!" Daisuke said with a little smile.

"So'kay..." Ken smiled warmly back at Daisuke.

The phone rang and Ken ran to get it. Ken picked up the receiver and took a breath.

"Hello! Motomiya residence!"

"Hi, Ken, its June! How is the squirt?" Ken smiled.

"Oh, he's just FINE! He feels good enough to laugh at me when I graciously fell on my face, tripping over HIS blanket!" Ken giggled. June laughed as well.

"Yeah, well, that's my oniichan for you! Can I talk to the poor guy?" Ken looked down the hall to where Daisuke was.

"Ya, sure you can!" He walked with the phone to Daisuke's room.

"Hey, Dai, its your sister!" Ken smiled giving the phone to an ecstatic Daisuke.

"HI, JUNE!"

Ken whacked Daisuke as he talked to his sister.

"Yeah!" Daisuke said, "I AM SO! And I've got the little red dots to prove it!" Daisuke giggled. "Yep!" There was a long pause as Daisuke listened to his sister. "OK!" His tone softened and he played with his sheets. "Ya... I'm going to miss you too... bye..." Daisuke pressed the button on the phone and hung his head. Ken put an arm around Daisuke.

"You, OK?" He asked softly. Without looking up Daisuke replied,

"MmHmm... I know we fight a lot... but I still love her! I just wish she were here is all..."

"Yeah..." Ken said sympathetically. He gave Daisuke's shoulder a little rub. "I know how it feels to miss an older sibling..."

Daisuke bit his lower lip. He hadn't been thinking about Ken's feelings on the subject of older siblings. Daisuke put his hand on Ken this time and gave a little squeeze.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. "Although, I'm not really up to doing something active!" Ken laughed at that.

"Well, I'm not going to let you! Don't you dare think 'cause I'm your best friend that you're going to get it easy! Your Mom, Dad, and June for that matter, are all counting on me to get you well again, and I intend to deliver!" Ken giggled at that. Daisuke gave Ken a little shove.

"What is with you today? You're like, Mr. Speech!" Ken got off the bed and walked to the door. He turned.

"I don't know Dai-chan? Guess I'm happy I got the job!" He turned off the light. "Now, you get some sleep! 'Kay?" 

Daisuke nodded.

"'Kay, thank you Ken-kun!" Ken began to close the door, but opened it again. "Hey, V-mon, why don't you come out and keep me company!" V-mon sat up and smiled.

"Sure, Ken-chan!" He slipped off the bed and walked over to Ken. He walked out of the room and Ken shut the door. They both walked down the hall and sat on the couch. Ken grabbed V-mon and put him on his lap. With one arm around V-mon, Ken grabbed the phone and dialed his home number.

"Y'know, I'm going to work on getting you some company!" he said giving V-mon a squeeze. A raspy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Wormmon, what are you doing answering the phone?"

"Well, your mom is in the bath and she told me to get it, so I did!" Wormmon giggled.

"OK, well, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me and Daisuke for about a week? He's sick and I'm going to be taking care of him."

"Yes, yes! That would be fun! V-mon's there right?"

"Yep! He's right here. Do you want to speak with him for a little?"

"Sure!" Wormmon responded in a happy tone.

"But, if my mom gets out of the bath, then make sure that you give her the phone, OK? I need to talk to her. OK?"

"Hai!"

"Here's Wormmon for you!" Ken gave the phone to V-mon, putting him on the floor. He got up and went to Daisuke's computer. He logged on to Daisuke's ICQ. There were a few people that he didn't know and Miyako. He typed in a message.

__

Hey Miya, how are you? Miyako replied back not knowing that it was Ken. She said, _I'm good! I'm dying to know...Have you figured out the Ken-thingy yet? _Ken stopped typing. _Ken thing... what Ken thing?_ he thought. He typed back fast.

__

Um...Miya, before you say any thing...Its me, Ken! I'm over at Daisuke's house... sorry!

A few seconds later he got his message back, it said, _Oh, sorry! Forget that! So how are you, Kenny?_ Ken smiled at the pet name that Miyako insisted on calling him. He didn't mind. His mother and father called him Kenny all the time. He began to type again.

__

I'm just fine, but... I'm sorry to say that Dai-chan isn't... He pressed enter and looked over his shoulder at V-mon who was happily chatting away with his best friend, Wormmon.

"Ah, oh!" The computer chimed. Ken opened the file and took a look.

__

What do you mean? Is Daisuke, OK? Ken typed back,

__

Ya, well, he's got the chicken pox! The bad thing is that none of his family has had it, so they all had to move out into a hotel until he's better! Poor guy, He's really choked up over it! Good news is that I'm taking care of him until he's better! YA! ^_^ Hey, I've got an idea! You have had the chicken pox before, right? Why don't you come over! I'm sure Dai would like to see you! Seeing how you guys are liked joined at the hip now! Ya, it will be fun! You can bring over some movies! How does that sound to you? Ken leaned back in his chair and looked over his message. Fixing a few spelling mistakes, he sent the mail. He looked over his shoulder again.

"Hey, V-mon! Can you asked Wormmon to ask my mom if she's out of the bath now?" V-mon nodded and did as he was told.

"Ya, she just stepped out," he called. V-mon gave the phone to Ken.

"Hi, Wormmon, it's me! Can I talk to my mom please?"

"Sure, Ken-chan!"

"HI, Ken honey!" she said in her normal happy-go-lucky tone.

"Hi mama! I'm over at Dai-chan's house. He's got the chicken pox and his parents asked if I would take care of him. They've never had it, you see. So that means I will be here for like a week maybe a little more! I didn't think you would mind so I went ahead and said yes. But I'm just checking with you anyway. So, is that OK?" Ken's mom sat on the couch.

"That's too bad about Daisuke, but I don't have a problem with that! And I don't think your Dad will either... so how does this sound…I'll pack you a bag with the things you need and Wormmon of course, and I will drive down there and bring them to you? OK?" Ken smiled.

"OK! Mama, thanks! But BE careful and drive slowly, I don't like the idea of you driving in the snow!" Mrs. Ichijouji smiled.

"Don't worry, Ken, I will, and I will see you in about 45 minutes, OK?"

"OK! Bye mom and thanks!"

"No problem! Bye!"

Ken hung up the phone and looked at V-mon with a smile.

"Wormmon is on his way!"

V-mon jumped up on the coffee table.

"YEAH! This is going to be a blast!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK! Well, that took me a really long!!! TIME!!! Oi! You better have liked it! ^_^ I love this story! It's so fun to write! This one and "Something in Common can go a Long Way"…that one's really fun too! You guys should read that one! If you like this, then you will like that one! OK, well, I've got to go now but make sure you leave a review! Moumantai! The next chp will be up in like a week or something! SO HAVE FUN WITH THE ONE YOU'VE GOT!!! ^_^ Bye!!! *Daisuke grin*


	4. Quiver, shiver, shudder....Ken wake up!

I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW! DUHHH!!! HAVE FUN!!!! and REVIEW PPL!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco: Hey Ken! You want some food? Daisuke and I have allot to go around! *Daisuke and Draco shove a whole rice ball into their mouths with a giggle*  
  
Ken: O M G! Guys WERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET ALL THAT FOOD!?!  
  
Daisuke and Draco: Uhhhh..... I don't really know?  
  
Ken: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Draco: We were Kinda hungry and...it just sorta appeared...  
  
Daisuke: *nods*  
  
Ken: So you're saying you have NO idea were that came from...but yet you're still eating it none the less?  
  
Draco and Daisuke: *look at each other* HAI! *digs in again*  
  
Ken: *smacks hand on his forehead* I'm not even going to ask! *Walks away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ken giggled and picking V-mon up he said, Wow! Are you ever hyper! Ken sat on the couch and scratched V-mon's furry blue head.  
  
Ah, oh! The computer sounded.  
V-mon looked up.  
  
Who, ya taken to Ken-chan? V-mon asked as he was placed on the floor.  
  
Miya! I think she's coming over too. Ken went back to the computer and clicked on the message that was waiting for him. _OK! So I've got some movies from my personal stash and I'm going to come over there now ,so I'll see you in like 20 minutes?_ Ken smiled.  
_Ya, sure! This will be fun! But I don't want you walking alone so I'm going to meet you half way...alright? ^_^ I'll meat you in the park! Oh, and dress warmly! Its still snowing and the last time I checked it was along the lines of -7 so it's kinda cold! heh! _He sent the message and waited for his.  
  
Ah, oh! Ken clicked on it. It read. _OK! Thx Kenny. That's REALLY nice of you to walk me! Any way ya that's sounds good to me! So I'll meet you in like 10 minutes in the park then! ^_~ _She logged off.  
Ken did the same. He walked over to the door and grabbed his gloves and coat.  
  
OK V-mon, I'm going out to meat Miyako so I'll see you in about 20 minutes OK?  
V-mon nodded.  
  
So, if my mom gets here before I get back make sure you let her in. Alright? And of course if Daisuke gets up then tell him were I am and then show him right back to bed! I MEAN IT!  
V-mon giggled and nodded for the second time.  
Ken smiled and walked out the door. He slipped his hands into his pockets and took his gloves out. Putting them on, he reached for the door to get out of the building, as soon as he stepped out he was greeted with a blast of cold air. Ken shrunk into his jacket and looked around. He was surprised at the amount of snow that had fallen since he had just been out.  
  
He said out loud. There must be at least a foot of snow here now.   
He walked though the deep, white powder until he got to the park. Ken wiped some of the snow off the bench right in his favorite place in the park. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest trying to keep as much body heat as he could to him self.  
He glanced at his watch. It was 4:20. _She should be here soon. _He thought as he closed his eyes. He leaned back, but that proved to be the wrong thing to do. Ken was so tired that he drifted off into sleep.   
Ken awoke to Miyako shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes  
  
KEN! KEN! Miyako yelled in a worried tone. God! You must have fallen asleep or something!  
Ken started to shutter valiantly from the cold. He lifted a shaky hand to look at his watch. Through very blurry eyes he could see that it was...  
  
6:30! IT'S 6:30! Where one earth have you been!?! Ken gasped with a shutter.  
Miyako winced at the words as she helped him up.  
  
I know, I know! I'm SO sorry! My mom made me clean my room before i left! I told her you were waiting for me...but she wouldn't have it! I'M SORRY!  
Ken took a step forward and fell as he did. He wrapped his arms around her and shivered even more then before.  
Miyako helped him up again.  
  
Ken...are you...OK? Ken turned to her.  
  
Y-y-y-ya I-I-It's just m-my feet they're a little n-numb i-is all. Ken looked at Miyako in the eyes as they began to walk again.  
  
H-H-H-How are y-you?  
Miyako just gave a sympathetic smile.  
  
Oh, Kenny! You're simply just to nice for your own good! You know that!?! Miyako stopped as she took a better look at her friend. HOLY SHIT! Ken your lips! There going blue!  
Ken looked down as if he could see is own lips and started to shake again.  
Miyako took her scarf and took off and put it on Ken.  
  
Come on! Ken, we NEED to get you inside right NOW!  
They trudged through the snow that was falling faster them ever.  
Miyako put her arm around Ken and helped him the rest of the way to Daisuke's apartment.  
They got inside and to Daisuke's door.  
Ken tried to take his key out of his pocket but his fingers were so numb that they couldn't open the zipper.  
Miyako opened the pocket and reached in. She grabbed the keys and quickly pushed it into the lock. She pulled the door open and helped Ken inside. She sat the dazed Ken on the couch.  
  
I'll be right back! She stated as she ran to Daisuke's room. She opened the door slowly as not wake up Daisuke if he was sleeping. What she found was Daisuke in his PJ's with V-mon and Wormmon all looking out the window at the snow.  
  
Miyako said quietly. They all turned to face Miyako.  
  
Daisuke said grinning.  
Miyako smiled.  
  
Hey Dai-kun, I'd LOVE to talk but, right now I have to get Ken warm! He was waiting for me in the park for hours and he got so cold that his lips were starting to go blue! I'm no doctor but I know that's NOT a good thing! She grabbed a thick blanket from Daisuke's bed.  
Daisuke got off the window sill and ran past her.  
Miyako followed close behind and shut the door after her.  
Ken hung up his soaking wet coat and shivered. He looked up to see Daisuke.  
  
H-Hey, Dais-s-suke. he said quietly.  
Daisuke stepped forward.  
  
KEN! Are you OK? he asked worried.  
Ken just shook valiantly in response to that. He held out his arms slightly so his wet clothes weren't touching his already freezing skin.  
Miyako walked up to Ken.  
  
She stated. Arms up.  
Ken did as he was asked and she pulled off his shirt. She wrapped him in the fluffy warm blanket.  
  
T-T-Thanks, M-Miya. Ken gasped sitting down on the couch again.  
_  
_ Miyako asked. Can you go and get Ken a warm sweater or something?  
Daisuke nodded and grabbed Ken a sweater. He brought it to Ken and Ken took it from him with a chattering smile. Ken put it one with the help of Daisuke.   
Daisuke rapped Ken up in the blanket again. He sat on the floor and pulled off Kens shoes and socks and propped his feet up on the couch pulling the blanket over his feet.  
Ken smiled at Daisuke and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Daisuke let out a little giggle as he got off the floor making his way to the closet. He grabbed a small towel and walked back to Ken. He put the towel over Kens wet head and ruffled Kens hair drying what he could.  
Ken laughed one of his I'm laughing but I don't dear show my smile' laughs.  
Daisuke pulled Ken's hair back and out of his face.  
Miyako smiled inwardly as she put on the kettle and prepared the hot chocolate.  
  
H-How are you f-feeling Dai? Ken asked closing his eyes. The little red spots were clearly written all over poor Daisuke's face and arms.  
  
I'm fine. Daisuke said in an annoyed tone. The red spots were already itchy as HELL.  
  
When did you w-wake up? Ken asked.  
Daisuke thought about this for a wile.  
  
About 20 mins after you left. I got up and then V-mon showed me back to bed but, I couldn't sleep any more so I sat on my window sill and watch the snow with V-mon and Wormmon.  
Ken looked around.  
  
Were are those guys any way?  
Daisuke got up wondering himself were the two had gotten off to. He walked to his room. The door was closed so he opened it. V-mon toppled over on top of Wormmon and they just glared at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke stated. I wasn't the last one out! Miya was! And V-mon you can reach the door knob why didn't YOU open it?  
  
V-mon snapped. My fingers were on the window and they got all wet! And ever time I reached for the door it wouldn't turn it just kept slipping!  
Daisuke held back some laughter.  
  
Sorry guys, here He stepped aside and let them out. Daisuke followed them down the hall and back to the couch.  
  
Hey! Wormmon. Ken said as he picked his partner up.   
Miyako set the hot chocolate down beside Ken.  
Ken took it with small smile. He blew on the drink.  
  
Thank you Miya. Miyako smiled back.  
  
No problem. Hey, Dai-kun? You want some? She asked.   
Daisuke coughed into his hand but nodded.  
Miyako went to the counter and fixed some for Daisuke as well.  
Ken started to shutter again.  
Daisuke slipped in behind Ken on the couch and wrapped his arms around him. A few minutes later Ken stopped his tremors.  
Ken sighed feeling warmer. He turned and looked into Daisuke's chestnut brown eyes. Ken wished he could tell Daisuke how he felt right then and there but, he new it would probably screw the friendship over. Ken let his gaze fall feeling rather depressed about the issue.  
  
Daisuke asked questionaly. What ya, thinken'?   
Ken looked completely away.  
Ken said in a small voice.  
  
Daisuke stated. I know you! And there's something bugging you. So what is it?  
Ken brought his eyes back to Daisuke's.  
  
Well, uh.....well, its some one....some one that I like....and I'm not sure they feel the same way. Ken began. He played with Daisuke's PJ's in his fingers. and I'm worried that if...I tell them...our friendship will go sour.  
Daisuke looked deep into Kens eyes.  
  
Who is it? Do I know this person? Daisuke asked.  
Ken blushed.  
  
In a matter of speaking...yes.  
Miyako listened in close. _Yes!_ she thought. _This is going to be much easier then I thought.   
  
_ Daisuke stated, I'm sure who ever it is, they will like you! I mean think about it, you're smart, good looking and sweet, you're funny when you have to be and on top of ALL that you're a GREAT friend! And if this person is willing to give up that friendship just because of that then they're CRAZY! Daisuke tightened his grip on Ken hugging him even closer then before.  
Then it clicked in Daisuke brain! He had figured it out. He had a crush on Ken. He liked Ken just as he liked Hikari. Daisuke was happy for figuring it out. Then another thing clicked. Ken was a guy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YOU LIKE???? I like! It was fun to write! Sorry It's been so long since I've posted more! It's just that I've had a hard time lately. My dog was VERY sick and they said that he wasn't going to make it! BUT HE DID!!! YAAA!!! HE'S THE BEST! So ya! Ok well, depending on how many reviews I get I'll post the next chp soon. So Keep looking! Weee!!! Bye and don't forget to Moumantai!


	5. Did I...do something?

I don't own this show! YET! MOOOhahahhahaha!!!!! *sigh*

Draco: Ya! I did more! In so little time! WEEE!!!

Daisuke: *Hugs her* 

Ken: I better not get frozen this time!

Draco: You wont! *Grin* 

Ken: Good! *Smiles*

~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's...not...right," Daisuke said quietly. Ken turned to him, confused.

"What's not right, Dai?" Daisuke looked from side to side.

"Nothing!" he blurted out. He looked at Miyako and she nodded. She knew all along! Daisuke thought. "Um, I've got to go to the bathroom!" With that he got up and left Ken sitting on the couch, still confused.

"Did I...do something?" Ken asked. Miyako shook her head with a grin.

"No," she said as she looked to the hall that Daisuke had just gone down.

"I'll be right back," she said, taking off into the hall. Ken shook his head and took a sip of his hot chocolate. The drink was warm but he still shivered despite its temperature. He looked out the window into the dark. All he could see was the street light and the highlighted snow. Ken smiled. He just loved the snow.

~~~~~~~~

In the hall

~~~~~~~~

"See, I TOLD you, you should have figured this out on your own!" Miyako said. Daisuke looked stunned.

"This isn't right! Why would I have a crush on Ken? He's a guy! And my best friend! And a guy!" He rubbed his face. Miyako put her hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"This isn't right!" he continued. "I like Hikari!"

Miyako giggled. "Well, maybe you like both, you ever thought about that?" Daisuke looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you're Bi. Maybe you like both guys and girls. I think I might be. I don't know for sure, mind you, but I think I might have a crush on Mimi!" Daisuke smiled.

"Mimi?" he asked.

"Yeah, who knows, it might just be admiration but, somehow, I don't think so."

That made Daisuke laugh.

"And I can see how you could think Ken is hot, because, oh, my God! Ken's HOT!"

Miyako put her hand over her mouth. She had just said that WAY to loud.

"Here's what I think you should do. If the Digiworld taught me anything, it's to follow your heart, and if you like Ken, then so be it. If you don't follow your heart you might regret it later on. So just give it some time, and think about how much you really do care about Ken, and how long you've wanted to be with him without even knowing it. If you do that, I think you won't have as much trouble accepting yourself as you are right now." Miyako smiled at him, feeling wise.

"OK...I'll try." Daisuke half smiled back not sure if he was doing the right thing.

"I'm sure it will turn out no matter what you decide! And what EVER you do, you'll remember that I'm always there for you and that I'm always going to be your best friend! Right?" Miyako hugged Daisuke. Daisuke smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Miya...that means a lot to me."

"Oh, and one more thing! Don't act all weird, OK?!? You HAVE to remember that its just Ken, your best friend and partner in crime...OK? Act like nothing's changed! Because the truth is, nothing did change. You got it? The last thing you want to do is hurt Ken's feelings! And you know easy that can be!"

Daisuke nodded and got up, walking back to where Ken was. Ken turned.

"WHAT was THAT all about Dai-chan?" Daisuke could feel his face turn red.

"Nothing," he said. Daisuke looked at Ken closer and noticed that he was still shivering. Daisuke sighed and took the same place snuggling against Ken again. Ken smiled and they both got comfortable. Within a few minutes Daisuke was feeling kind of dizzy.

"Ken, I don't feel so good," Daisuke said, dazed.

Ken stopped talking to Miyako and turned. "What is it, Dai? What kind of not feeling good?" Ken took his hands out from under the blanket.

"I just don't feel good I....feel...warm," Daisuke was barely able to speak. Ken felt Daisuke's head and it made him jump.

"Holy shit, Dai! You're burning up!" Ken got off the couch and ran to the sink and soaked a cloth with cold water. He ran back to Daisuke and placed it on his hot forehead. Daisuke groaned. By this time Miyako was standing.

"What! What?" she asked, worriedly. "What's wrong?" Ken didn't answer, just took the blankets off of Daisuke.

"Miya! Get the thermometer. NOW!" he ordered. Miyako ran off into the bathroom and brought it back. She handed it to Ken.

"Daisuke!" Ken stated. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well earlier?"

Daisuke replied with his eyes closed, "Because...I...didn't want to be a nuisance. I thought...that it would...just...go away."

Ken stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"What is it, Ken?" Miyako asked. V-mon was sitting on her lap.

"He is WAY too hot! I should have been watching him! But I didn't think it was going to be so bad. I guess I was wrong."

"Is he going to be all right?" asked V-mon and Wormmon.

Miyako picked V-mon up and sat him down on her knee.

"He's going to be just fine, V-mon, don't you worry," Miyako said sweetly. But the truth was, Miyako was worried. Daisuke didn't look good at all. Ken took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it.

"If it gets any higher, then it could be dangerous," Ken said as he lightly moved Daisuke's red-brown hair out of his eyes. Daisuke smiled at his touch. Ken got up and changed the cloth on Daisuke's forehead. Miyako got up, bringing Daisuke his pillow. She put it under his head. His head moved slightly back and forth on the pillow in discomfort from the fever. Ken sat on the floor and grabbed Daisuke's hand and stroked it lightly with his fingers. Soon Daisuke had calmed down and had fallen asleep.

Ken got up and looked to Miyako.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should go. Not that I want you to, or anything, but, from what I can see, it's still snowing and I don't want you getting stuck." Miyako smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

V-mon jumped off of Miyako's lap and she stood. Ken glanced at Daisuke and then turned back to Miyako.

"I can only walk you to the door, OK?" he asked. Miyako nodded.

"Sure, I understand," she replied. Ken grabbed Miyako's coat and helped her into it.

"V-mon, Wormmon, you're in charge for a few minutes. Make sure he doesn't wake up. OK?"

V-mon said nothing. He walked up to Daisuke and sat on the floor instead. Ken opened the door and the two walked out. When they looked up, their eyes were wide.

"Oh, my God!" Miyako exclaimed. There were now at least 2, maybe 3, feet of snow on the ground.

"Are you going to be all right walking home in this, Miya?" Ken asked. Miyako turned to Ken.

"I don't think I can! It would take me forever! And it's too cold to be out in this for that long of a time!" Ken took Miyako's hand.

"It's OK, you can stay with us tonight."

Miyako thought about that for a minute.

"Yeah, OK, thank you, Ken. I wasn't looking forward to asking my Mom, Dad or Brother to come pick me up, you know?"

Ken chuckled, "Yeah, I wouldn't be either."

They made their way back to Daisuke's apartment again but when Ken opened the door he heard a cry come from Daisuke. V-mon turned around fast.

"He's having a nightmare and I can't wake him up!"

Ken could see that Daisuke was starting to cry it made his heart break.

"It must be the fever! Sometimes when people have high fevers they can have really bad dreams."

Daisuke was jerking around with tears streaming down his face.

"They're all gone! Ken! Miyako! Takeru! Iroi! They're all dead and I'll never get to see them again!" Daisuke screamed "MIYAKOOO! NO!!!! Its all my falt!!!"

Miyako and Ken tried to wake him up but he was too immersed in the dream.

"KEEEEEN!!!!" He yelled. Ken took his hand.

"I'm right here, Dai! I'm OK! I'm right here!" Ken said, while squeezing his hand.

"MIYA!" Daisuke yelled. Miyako almost started to cry herself.

"I'm right here, Dai-kun! It's me, Miya, I'm OK!"

Daisuke still didn't wake up. He just lay there thrashing around on his pillow. "No..." Daisuke said very quietly now, openly sobbing.

By this time, Ken and Miyako had tears brimming in their eyes. Ken squeezed his hand hard. "Daisuke! Wake up!" Ken yelled. Just then Daisuke's eyes shot open. He lay there not saying a word, his chest heaving and his heart pounding. He just lay there terrified out of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Know. Aren't I BAD? Heheh! Leave a review!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! AND PLEASE R&R My other fics 2!! Thx and don't forget to Moumantai!

~~~

Draco Motomiya

~~~


	6. Why can't I just be normal?

  
  
YA!!!! MORE FOR YOU!!!! O M G! You guys are going CRAZY over this story! I'm SO glad that you guys like it so much! It means SO much to me! Thx!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Draco: DUDE!!! LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! Weeee!!

Daisuke: Well, it dose have us in it! *Points to Ken with a grin*

Ken: *Even bigger grin* Its so true…hehehe

Draco: *Hugs Ken and Daisuke with all her might* Well, it is REALLY hard to right a story with Kensuke in it and NOT make it good! *Giggles*

Fans of Kensuke: *Nod their heads*  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Dai...?" Ken asked.

  
Daisuke turned to his best friend…not dead and not gone forever.   
  
"Ken..." With another sob, Daisuke flung his arms around Miyako and Ken, hugging them as tight as his trembling arms would let him. Ken and Miyako hugged back. 

"It's all right Daisuke," Ken said soothingly into Daisuke's ear. "It's over now. Shhh....it's over."

  
Daisuke shuddered from the crying. He leaned heavily on Miyako as he cried into her shoulder. Ken gave him one more hug before he shrank away out of Daisuke's grasp letting Miyako do the comforting for the time being. Miyako hugged him even closer stroking his soft, rusty hair until he started to calm down. The fever had made Daisuke SO tired that crying was the last straw. Cradled in Miyako's arms, Daisuke fell asleep once again. Feeling the security that one gets from one's mother, Daisuke was calm and relaxed. After all, next to Ken, Miyako was Daisuke's best friend.

  
Miyako looked to Ken.   
  
"Can you get me the phone?" she asked quietly. Ken smiled.   
  
"Sure." He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Here," he said as he handed it to her. Without disturbing Daisuke she dialed her number. Her mom answered.   
  
"Hello?" she asked.   
  
"Hi, mom, it's me," Miyako whispered.   
  
"Oh, hi, honey."   
  
"Um...well, I think I'm going to be staying overnight with Daisuke and Kenny because the snow is too deep and its too cold to be walking home in. Is that OK with you?" 

Miyako looked down at Daisuke and stroked his cheek lightly with her thumb.   
  
"Oh, Miyako, I don't know about that...with two boys?" 

  
Miyako frowned.   
  
"Mom, its fine! Besides Daisuke's sick and Ken's too busy nursing him to do any thing, LIKE he would in the first place! Plus I like Koushiro remember?" 

  
Miyako blushed when she saw Ken smiling at her over the Koushiro comment.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right...fine, but you can't sleep in the same room." 

  
Miyako rolled her eyes.   
  
"Sure, whatever." Miyako continued to stroke Daisuke's olive skin. Daisuke smiled in his sleep.   
Miyako snuggled up against Daisuke and moved ever so slightly sinking into the couch so Daisuke was almost lying down.   
  
"All right, mom, I'll most likely see you tomorrow then. Oyasuminasai."   
  
"OK, good night to you too, sweetie." They both hung up the phone. Ken started to do the dishes from lunch.   
  
  
"So, what movies did you bring?" Ken asked quietly. 

  
Miyako looked up from Daisuke.   
  
"Um, Titanic, Sleepless in Seattle, and Erin Brockovitch." Ken looked up from his dishes.   
  
"What...?" Ken sighed; he hated movies like that. He would rather watch a mystery or an action fic, but not a chick flick! Anything but that! He finished his dishes, walked over to her and sat down. He watched Daisuke breathe in and out in a rhythmic fashion. He reached out and touched Daisuke's soft hair with a sigh. Miyako saw the longing in his eyes.   
  
"How long have you liked Daisuke?" she asked quietly. Ken looked at Miyako with sadness in his eyes.   
  
"How...did you know?"   
  
"It's so clear that you like him, Ken."

Ken could feel the tears trying to get out.   
  
"It's so hard for me," he said, upset. "Why can't I just be normal and like girls?" 

  
Miyako could see the tears brimming in Ken's big indigo eyes. She reached out and cupped Ken's face in her hand.   
  
"Ken, hon, you are normal." Ken grabbed her hand holding it to his cheek.   
  
"It's just so confusing. I'm seventeen! I should be going out with girls and having a good time but instead I'm ogling over my best friend and the two other guys from my soccer team."

  
Miyako smiled.   
  
"Don't worry Ken-chan. A lot of guys and girls are in this situation right now. They all know what you're going through. You're NOT alone! I promise you."

  
Ken played with a loose strand of Daisuke's hair and thought about what she had just said. He knew it was true but he still felt like he was wrong. Ken nodded. He moved his hand onto Daisuke's forehead.   
  
"Mmm....." he said with a little enthusiasm. Miyako perked up.   
  
"What?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"His fever seems to have broken," Ken replied. Miyako smiled.   
  
"Good! To tell you the truth, he was scaring me there for a while."   
  
"Yeah, me too," Ken said with a sigh of relief. 

  
Daisuke stirred in his sleep. He'd moved down so he was now laying on Miyako's lap. He reached his hand out and it just so happened to land on Ken's. Daisuke squeezed it incoherently. Ken smiled.   
  
"He's so innocent. At first glance it's hard to think that he's so strong. Without him I might still be the old Ken. I still wouldn't have you… or the others, I wouldn't have...him. That's why I'm so afraid to tell him. He's so good to me, and I can't afford to lose him...you know?" 

  
Miyako punched Ken in the arm.   
  
"Aw, you sentimental bastard!" she giggled and so did Ken, careful not to wake Daisuke up.   
Feeling a bit better Ken leaned back in his seat and yawned. For a few minutes Ken and Miyako said nothing, and just enjoyed each other's company. Their silence, on the other hand, was interrupted by a SMACK, on the window. They both turned their heads to see a big snowball sliding down the glass. Ken rolled his eyes and let go of Daisuke's hand to take a look out the window. What he saw was Taichi and Koushiro. Ken laughed as he watched Taichi get a mischievous look on his face before picking Koushiro right off the ground. He began to spin around with Koushiro obviously laughing his ass off. Taichi fell onto the ground and Koushiro landed on top of him. Taichi looked up and spotted Ken standing there watching them. Ken smiled and waved. Koushiro waved back as Tai gave him a nuggie.   
  
"Who is it Ken-kun?" Miyako asked in a whisper. Ken chuckled.   
  
"It's Taichi and Koushiro-san," he stated. Ken jumped back as another snowball collided with the window. He looked down at them again. They were waving him to come out. Ken glanced at Daisuke and Miyako.   
  
"Hey, Miya?" he asked. She looked up.   
  
"Mmm?" she replied in a sleepy tone.   
  
"Would you mind if I went out for 20 minutes or so?" Ken looked at her with a pleading expression.   
  
"No, I don't mind...just don't come back blue this time...OK?" Miyako said.

  
Ken chuckled as he got on his now dry coat, gloves, hat, and other snow items.   
  
"Thanks!" he said. "I'll just be right outside so if you need me just call me in. OK? Bye!"   
  
"OK, bye, Kenny. Have fun!"

  
Ken slipped quietly out the door and down the stairs that led out of the apartment building. He opened the door and was struck in the face with a snowball. Ken wiped the snow away with a bitter laugh.   
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Tai, very funny! Hilarious in fact!" Taichi was on the ground with laughter.   
  
"Where's Daisuke? I was hoping to peg him as well!" 

  
Koushiro and Tai looked past Ken to see if Daisuke was behind him. Koushiro's smile faded.   
  
"Where is he?" he asked. Ken frowned.   
  
"He's really sick with the Chicken Pox and I'm taking care of him for the time being." Tai got up and stood beside Koushiro.   
  
"Aw, that's too bad."   
  
"Yeah," Ken stated. "But, he's sleeping right now. Miya's with him."

Tai was standing under a huge branch that was bowing over from the three pounds of snow on it. Tai opened his mouth to speak but the snow started to move and Ken saw this and gave Tai an evil glare.   
  
"What?" Tai asked. No sooner did he ask than a huge pile of snow fell on him. 

Koushiro burst into laughter alongside Ken as they watched Tai dance around like a baka trying to get all the snow that had fallen down his coat.   
  
"NOT FUNNY!" Taichi cried knowing all to well that it was. 

  
Ken looked up into the sky and watched the snowfall all around him. His mind was too preoccupied to be laughing at Tai for long. A hand startled Ken as it was placed on his shoulder.   
  
"Worried about Dai-chan?" Koushiro asked as if he was stating it more then asking. Ken looked down at his snow covered feet.   
  
"Yeah," he replied in a mellow tone.   
  
"That's not all, is it? There's something else that's bothering you, isn't there?" Koushiro smiled at Ken.   
Ken nodded slowly. 

  
By this time Taichi had joined in on the discussion.   
  
"It is Daisuke...it...so...well..." Ken couldn't believe what his body was doing but it seemed that he had no choice. Ken started to cry, unable to hold his tears back any longer. The day had been so long and he was so tired that he just couldn't deal with such a big problem. Ken turned to Koushiro who was starting to feel guilty for bring it up. 

Koushiro held out his arms and Ken hastily jumped at the chance for an embrace. He needed one.   
Taichi and Koushiro looked at each other exchanging worried looks. Tai put his hand on Ken's head as he cried into Koushiro's coat.   
  
"Ken, what...what is it?" Koushiro asked. Ken sucked in a sharp gasp.   
  
"It's Daisuke. I...I..." Ken took some more short gasps and backed up a little and away from Koushiro, suddenly feeling very strange. He looked very spaced out and then, to Taichi and Koushiro's surprise, he crumbled limply to the ground.   
  
"KEN!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
MOOhahahahha!!! I'M SO BAD!!! I hope you liked it! It was FUN TO WRITE! A person that reviewed me asked how I get my chps all done so fast. And the answer to that is...I HAVE NO CLUE! Dude, I don't have enough time for ANYTHING! I'm in grade 12 and I work hard! But its just that my stories are VERY important to me. I can say a lot about how I feel in one of my fics…so I write them a lot. Sorta my way of writing a journal. OK, well, the next chp will be up soon! REVIEW! And PLEASE read my others! You should read 'I'm not just some Plaything' and, 'The Beach'; those are some of my best shorter stories. Bye! Moumantai! Oh, and I'll be getting up the last chp of 'Don't cry Juny-chan', so be sure to read it!


	7. Pain, love, and one HELL of a picture! ^...

I don't own this show! GOD! I wish I did! But, no...

Any way! This chp was fun! Lots of KAWAII stuff! FLUFF! I love it! Well, 

have fun and don't forget to leave a review! BYE! Moumantai!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke: Draco! What did you DO!!!

Draco: What? What did I do now?!

Daisuke: KEN! DOI! What else!!!???!!!

Draco: Oh, that...um....well... *points* HEY LOOK AT THAT! *Runs*

Taichi: Daisuke! Don't worry about your koi! He'll be fine! Draco loves you guys! She wouldn't let anything bad happen....

Daisuke: *points at all the itchy red dots*

Taichi: OK, maybe not any thing REALLY bad.

Draco: *under the table* YES! *Nods*

Koushiro: I LOVE this chp! It's SO prodigious! *Dances* I get a girl friend! I get a girl friend!

Draco: *comes out* OK! Let's not give away the WHOLE thing! *Points at you* Read on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ken! Ken!" Taichi cried, shaking Ken softly on the shoulders. He turned to Koushiro.

"What happened, Kou-chan?" Taichi asked in a worried voice. 

Koushiro looked up with a sympathetic face.

"He fainted, Tai. He got too upset and his body couldn't take it." Koushiro explained. 

Tai pulled his glove off and gently wiped the tears from Ken's cheeks.

"Poor Ken, I've never seen him cry like that." Tai stated. 

Koushiro nodded. 

Tai tucked his arms under Ken's limp body and lifted him off of the cold, and wet ground.

"Come on Kou-chan, let's get him inside." Taichi ordered.

Koushiro ran to the door and held it open for Taichi. 

Tai slipped in and was greeted by warm air. Ken's boot fell off and Koushiro hastily picked it up. They got to Daisuke's door and opened it. Miyako looked up with a smile, but her smile faded as she took a look at Ken.

"Ken-chan!" she said, keeping her voice down, "What happened to him?" Tai looked for a spot to sit. He made his way to an easy chair and sat down with Ken in his arms. 

Koushiro closed the door and walked up to the easy chair, and sat on the floor.

"He fainted." Koushiro stated. "He got really worked up over something about 

Daisuke, and then..."

Tai looked up.

"And then he just fell over," he told her.

Now even more then ever Miyako didn't want Daisuke to wake up. She looked down.

"Um...Maybe we should take them to bed?" she suggested quietly. Koushiro nodded as he got up from his spot on the floor. He silently walked to the couch and slowly slipped his arms under Daisuke. Koushiro lifted him off the couch and started to walk to his bedroom. Miyako almost fainted herself. Her heart was beating fast, and she went pale, except for her cheeks, which were now bright red. Tai looked at Miyako's face, and then to Koushiro slowly but surely making his way to Daisuke's room, with a sleeping Daisuke in his arms. Taichi looked down at Ken and did the same, lifting him up and following Koushiro down the hall to Daisuke's bedroom. Miyako followed. She watched as Koushiro lightly placed Daisuke in his soft bed. Daisuke incoherently, in his sleep, grabbed onto Koushiro's hand and gave it a yank. Koushiro wasn't expecting this and didn't have time to brace himself. As he was pulled forward he hit his head hard on the top bunk bed. He grabbed his head in pain, and he fell to the ground, fortunately out of Tai's way. Taichi passed Koushiro, and slipped Ken on the bed beside Daisuke. Daisuke rolled over, now facing Ken, and still sound asleep, wrapped his arm around him. Ken stirred, but didn't open his eyes as he snuggled in closer. Taichi pulled the blankets up and on top of them, then turned immediately to Koushiro who was on the ground in pain. He put his hand on Koushiro's shoulder.

"Kou-chan," he whispered, "you OK?"

Koushiro said nothing but a muffled,

"Son of a...piece of sh...God...damn...holy HELL, that smarts!"

Taichi stifled a giggle as he helped Koushiro out of the room. Koushiro went into the living room and collapsed onto the couch holding his head in agony. Miyako put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

Koushiro looked up through squinty eyes.

"Oh!" She blurted out, "Koushiro-san! You're bleeding!"

Taichi looked over her shoulder.

"Ah, man!" Tai laughed. "That's gotta' hurt!"

Koushiro moaned.

"Where's Jyou-kun when you need him..." He whined, still holding his forehead. Miyako sat on the couch and pulled Koushiro up so his head was resting on her lap. Koushiro looked up at Miyako as his cheeks went a little red.

"Um..." he managed, "what...OUCH!" he squeaked as another wave of pain went through his head.

Miyako smiled down at him. She then looked to Tai.

"Taichi-san, can you get me some ice please?" She asked.

Taichi smiled and walked to the freezer. He reached in, but there was no ice. He turned to her with a shrug.

"Guess we'll just have to make some then." He stated without a clue. With his eyes closed, Koushiro pointed blindly in the direction of Tai.

"TAI!" he snapped, with a bitter tone, "You're an idiot! What is it doing outside? And what HAS it been doing outside for the past 6 hours! Hmmm?"

Taichi looked out the window at the on-going falling snow.

"Oh, right...snow...Yeah, I knew that," he said stupidly. He walked over to a window and opened it. He grabbed some snow from the windowsill and formed a snowball, and placing it in a cloth he tossed it to Miyako. He quickly shut the window, and made his way over to a chair. Miyako placed the cloth on the cut and Koushiro shrunk down a bit.

"Ow!" Koushiro mouthed silently. Miyako stroked Koushiro's hair and Koushiro relaxed, his completely stiff body now sinking into the couch.

"Thanks, Miya-chan," Koushiro said in a sleepy tone.

Miyako yawned and lay down beside Koushiro. Koushiro moved so they were lying comfortably. He made up his mind and put his arm around Miyako. Miyako smiled and reached up for his arm. For a split second Koushiro was afraid she was reaching up to pull it away, but his worry was replaced by happiness as she grabbed his arm, and snuggled her back into his chest.

Taichi grinned and went to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed Koushiro's number.

"Hello?" said a nice voice.

"Hi, It's Yagami Taichi speaking..." He looked over at Koushiro. "I think Koushiro and I are going to spend the night at Daisuke's house... Is that all right with you?" he asked. Before she could answer he started up again. "He kinda, fell asleep." Taichi laughed nervously.

"Oh, sure, Taichi, that's fine with me! Would you like me to phone your mom?"

"Oh, yes please! That would be great!" Tai exclaimed.

"OK, I'll do that then. Good night."

"Good night!"

~

Daisuke jerked Ken out of his slumber. He squeezed Ken's hand with quite a bit of force. Ken turned around to face Daisuke in the bed. He creased his brow seeing the terror written across Daisuke's face.

"N-N-NO! Don't, Ken! Don't go with her, you can't trust her!" Daisuke pleaded. He jerked again as a big truck door shut in his dream, locking Ken inside with the enemy.

"Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK!!!" Daisuke yelled with his eyes shut tightly. For the second time that day, tears slid from Daisuke's eyes. Ken looked at his best friend, and crush, with pain filled eyes. It hurt him to see Daisuke like this, and twice in one day was too much. Ken wrapped one arm around Daisuke pulling him close, and put his other hand in Daisuke's hair. He did the first thing that came to mind. He began to sing. The song was soft and soothing. It was something that he had written for Daisuke a few months back. His voice was sweet and calm and as Ken sang he could hear a piano in his head. He had originally written it just for piano, but recently he felt inspired to make it a little more.

__

"I love you, just the way you are... I love you, always forever... If I went to heaven you'd be there... I'd never leave you, or deceive you... I only wish that you knew. That I... love you, just the way you are...I love you always forever... And If I went to heaven you'd be there... because, I love you, just the way you are..."

Daisuke's nightmare had come to a complete halt, as Ken's sweet voice rang out and intertwined itself in his dream.

"Ken..." Daisuke whispered obviously still fast asleep. "I love you too..."

Ken was surprised to say the least, but he felt a great relief at what his crush had just said.

__

Maybe Daisuke does like me in that way... I just doubted that could ever happen. Ken thought. He smiled and looked around.

"Wait!" he whispered, "how in the HELL did I get in here? Wasn't I outside with Koushiro and Taichi-san?" He shook it off knowing that his questions would be answered in the morning. Ken fell asleep once again, feeling happier than he had in quite a while.

~

Taichi sat in the big easy chair. He had a bunch of pictures he had found around the house. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep yet. He was wired! As usual. He smiled as he came across a letter from Daisuke's pen pal in Canada. There was a picture of her and he laughed in spite of it. She looked almost exactly like him. With spiky hair and, _are those goggles?_ He laughed again. He continued to look through the pictures. He stopped at a picture of Jun and smiled. Taichi had a kind of crush on Jun, ever since she gave up spazzing over Yamato every chance she could get. He searched though more, enjoying himself to the fullest. He dropped a picture and bent to pick it up. When he did, he noticed something that caught his eye. He pulled a stack of paper out from underneath the couch.

"WOW!" he exclaimed, but not too loud so as not to wake the lovebirds on the couch. The drawing was of Yamato singing into a mic. There were several others on the same page, one of Yamato's eyes, and another of him sitting in the park. He was leaning on a tree playing the harmonica. _These are incredible!_

Taichi thought as he stared harder at the Yamato picture. He turned the page and found another picture, but this time of Hikari and Takeru. They were looking into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching. They held hands and they looked like they were going to kiss. Taichi giggled. He knew he shouldn't be looking at these but he didn't listen to the little voice in his head very often.

"Looks like Daisuke has gotten over those two!" He continued to look through the paper, hoping there was one of him. To his luck there were four of them. One of them was of Taichi, in a field sleeping with a Koromon on his stomach. There was one just of his eyes, and one of him playing soccer. The last one was of him and Yamato walking along a path in the Digiworld. Taichi gasped.

"So good!" he whispered, totally taken aback by Daisuke's skill. He flipped to the last picture and almost dropped it. It was of Ken, but not just plain Ken, no. It was the Kaiser. But, instead of his normal white, yellow, and blue jumper he was wearing tight leather pants and he had no shirt on. His cape was undone and loosely draped over his broad shoulders. His whip was wrapped tightly around his leg. His arm was stretched out to the fullest, to the left. He was facing his outstretched arm and hand and was lazily tossing his Kaiser glasses away. And to top it all off he was in a lush green forest with a pond at his feet, shining his sexy reflection back. Taichi swallowed hard, and all that he could manage to say was a tiny muffled,

"Oh, my...God..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MOOOhahahahaha!!!!! Hehehe! You can see why I loved this chp so much! OH! 

FLUFFY!!!! Weeee!!! OK! LEAVE A REVIEW PPL!!!!!! Thx, and don't forget to 

Moumantai!


	8. To kiss, or not to kiss

THIS TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG! I'm SO sorry ppl! I have had the biggest writing block for this story in the world! I'm REALLY sorry! But here is a NEW chp for you! I hope you like it! PLEASE review so I know if I've lost you guys or notk? Thx! BYE! Have fun!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke: Jees! That took SO long! What the heck were you doing all that time!?  
  
Draco: Writer's block had me in his death grip! I tried to stab him, but he wouldn't DIE!!! I don't care if he IS writer's block! If he comes near me again I'm going to shoot him this time and clam self defense!!!  
  
Ken: *Rolls eyes* There there dear*Pats Draco's head*   
  
Draco: *Freaks out* I'm going to kill him! Kill him till he's DEAD from it! *Pumps fist into air and hit's Taichi by accident*  
  
Taichi: OW! Dracs! That hurt!  
  
Draco: *Jumps on Taichi* I'm sorry! *Huggles*  
  
Every one: READ ON FRIENDS! And make SURE you read the bottom post! Important news for you about this story! Have fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, I _REALLY_ shouldn't have looked at these, but why would Dai-chan draw Ken like that?  
  
Taichi thought it best to put the pictures away where he found them. He turned back to Miyako and Koushiro on the couch. Getting up, he grabbed the blanket from the ground and placed it over the two.  
  
Koushiro stirred and snuggled closer to Miyako. He opened one eye a crack.  
  
"Thanks." Koushiro stated in a sleepy tone.  
  
Taichi just smiled. He walked over to the other couch and turned off the light before making himself comfortable.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken woke up with Daisuke's arms around him. He smiled as he turned around to look at him. Daisuke didn't look very happy. He reached out and felt his temperature. It was a little high. Daisuke woke up and looked at Ken.  
  
"How do you feel?" Ken asked calmly.  
  
Daisuke took his hands off Ken with a little blush that was covered up nicely by the already red coloring in his checks.  
  
"Oh.... Daisuke mumbled. Not so good. Blah, I feel like shit!" Daisuke said looking at Ken sideways. "Um...Ken-kun? Why are you in my bed?" he asked.  
  
Ken truly didn't have an answer to that. He looked around.  
  
"You know...I've got no idea? I just sorta woke up and I was here..." Ken said slowly.  
  
Daisuke felt too crappy to ask any more question. He relaxed into his pillow and groaned.  
  
Ken stroked Daisuke's hair.  
  
"Just hold in there, Motomiya-kun. You'll be better before you know it."  
  
Daisuke smiled and without opening his eyes he draped his arms around Ken once again. He snuggled into him.  
  
"I'm cold," Daisuke mumbled into Ken's chest. "You're warm. You do the math."  
  
Ken giggled, then waited until Daisuke was asleep before getting out of bed. He let his hands linger in Daisuke's soft hair before leaving the room. Ken walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He laughed at Taichi sprawled out on the floor. His legs were still on top of the couch and only one foot had a sock.  
  
Ken looked to Miyako on the couch. She was awake, but Koushiro was not. She waved with her fingers at Ken. Ken winked in response to that as he quietly set off to cook breakfast for everyone. He sang to himself as he grabbed the eggs out of the fridge. The smell soon got to Taichi and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Taichi-san," Ken said in a happy tone.  
  
Taichi nodded his head and waved as he groaned and rolled over onto the floor. Ken heard Taichi mumble some stuff about how he got onto to the floor, but Ken was focusing on the happy feeling in his stomach. He grinned remembering how nice it was waking up with Daisuke's strong arms around him. Ken sighed and an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders.  
  
"And what, may I aske, are you so happy about?" Miyako's sweet voice said in his ear. Ken grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I woke up this morning to Daisuke's arms around me.  
  
Miyako giggled.  
  
"Did something happen last night?" she asked. Ken shook his head.  
  
"No, not really, but my brain doesn't seem to know that yet." He put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, I haven't told it yet." Ken giggled, as did Miyako as she stepped away and went back to Koushiro.  
  
Daisuke rolled in his bed, uncomfortable due to his illness. He opened his eyes with a frown as he looked around his room. He was upset that Ken wasn't in his room any more, but he swung his legs over his bed anyway. He dug through his hair with his hands and gave a groan. He got to his feet and almost instantly felt a wave of weakness and fell backwards with a loud thump. He swore as his head and left shoulder hit his dresser. Ken came running in.  
  
"Daisuke!" he yelped as he landed on his knees beside Daisuke. "What happened? You OK?" Ken asked.  
  
Daisuke held his head.  
  
"Mh! Yeah, I'm just a little weaker than I'm used to is all. I just stood up too fast. I'm OK."  
  
Ken reached out his hand and placed it on Daisuke's shoulder helping him up. Daisuke screeched as pain shot into his shoulder and neck.  
  
"AH! My shoulder!" he yelped as Ken instantly placed him back down on the floor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My shoulder. I must have...ah...pulled it...AH!" Daisuke shut his eyes tight and whimpered.   
  
Ken placed his hands on Daisuke's shoulder and started to rub. Daisuke leaned on his friend as the pain slowly sank back into his body.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Daisuke voiced.  
  
"Is it working?" Ken asked.  
  
Daisuke nodded his head slowly so as not to hurt his shoulder more. He turned after a few seconds of this, now face to face with Ken on the floor.   
Ken stopped what he was doing and looked into Daisuke's eyes.  
  
"Dai?" Ken asked in a whisper.  
  
Daisuke said nothing. He just leaned in slowly and shut his eyes. Ken knew what was coming and did the same. They could almost feel each other's soft lips, when the door came flying open. They jerked away fast with a jump, Daisuke re-hurting his shoulder. Miyako stood at the door.  
  
"Break...fast..." she said as her face went beet-red. Ken went back to rubbing Daisuke shoulder and nodded.  
  
  
"Um...hai, both of the boys said as they got off the floor. Ken helped Daisuke down the hall and to the table.  
  
Daisuke got a nice little surprise when he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohio," chimed Koushiro and Taichi.  
  
"Ohio...what are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked. Taichi and Koushiro smiled.  
  
"We came over last night when you were sleeping to see if you wanted to have a snow ball fight or something, but Ken came out instead. It was...um...getting to cold so we came in." Taichi explained. Ken, now remembering what had happened the night before, was thankful that Taichi had left out the fainting part.  
  
"Then we just sorta fell asleep."  
  
Daisuke nodded and let his head fall to the table with a loud thump as he groaned. Miyako hugged him.  
  
"Aw, poor Daisuke-chan."  
  
"What's going on outside?" Daisuke asked still face first on the table. Ken looked out the window.   
  
"Oh my, God! That's a _LOT_ of snow!" he said as the others left Daisuke at the table and took a look for themselves.   
  
"Looks like they cleared all the paths and stuff, but it's still snowing," Ken said to Daisuke.  
  
"Mh..." Daisuke got out.  
  
Ken frowned and walked back to Daisuke. Putting his hand on his shoulder he gave a little rub.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be better before the snow goes away. I'll go out with you and everything. We'll make a snow man. OK?" Ken asked.  
  
Daisuke smiled, unseen by his best friend. He reached up and grabbed Ken's hand which rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Sounds good, Ken-kun...sounds good," he said with a small, sick sounding voice.  
  
Everyone in the room had looks of sympathy for their good friend and Ken gave Daisuke's hand a little tug before letting go and grabbing a plate of food.  
  
"Here Daisuke-chan, eat this. Then I need to take your temp and it's off to bed with you."  
  
Daisuke half-smiled and began to eat the food. Ken soon joined him and the rest did as well. Just as they were all finishing up, a loud screaming alarm went off. They all covered their ears and gave a scream of their own.  
  
"DAISUKE! What is that?" Ken asked over the loud sound.  
  
Daisuke's eyes were wide and he tried to stand up, but fell back to his seat.  
  
"Get up! It's the fire alarm! Get up!" Daisuke told them. The group got to their feet and went to the door. Ken helped Daisuke to his feet with a worried expression, looking from the door to Daisuke's sick face.  
  
"Daisuke! You can't go out there! It's too dangerous! You're just too sick!" Ken said, knowing he didn't really having a choice.  
  
Miyako looked back at the boys. Without saying a word she ran and ripped the blanket from Daisuke's bed. She came running out of his room and wrapped him up in it.  
  
"Ken! Put him on your back and let's get out! I know it dangerous, but we can't get burnt alive either. Lets get out of here!"  
  
Ken nodded, wishing with all his heart this wasn't happening. He let go of Daisuke and knelt down on the floor.  
  
"Daisuke! Get on!" Ken yelled over the screaming alarm. Daisuke nodded and climbed on his back. Ken stood up with Miyako by his side and fallowed Taichi and Koushiro who were holding the two digimon. They all ran down the stairs as fast as they could.  
  
Just as they were reaching the bottom they noticed the thick smoke coming from a room on the main floor. It didn't look like anyone was in there any more, and as they ran past it they could feel the heat as some of the flames came flicking out of the door.  
  
Ken began to cough and gasp as the smoke became a little too much for him.   
They all burst into the cold snowing day as they came out of the apartment.  
Ken, still coughing, fell down into the deep powder exhausted from over-exerting himself. He would have been tired enough without another person on his back.  
  
"Daisuke, I can't get up," Ken cried as he pushed against Daisuke's weight on his back.  
  
"Sorry, Ken-chan," Daisuke said sounding _REALLY_ out of it.  
  
Taichi bent down and grabbed Daisuke out of the snow. He held him up and to his chest. Ken was pulled up with the help of Miyako and Koushiro.  
They all turned to the building in shock as more and more smoke came out of the door. Luckily the firemen had already shown up and the group watched the men run in and BLAST the burning apartment with water.  
  
  
Daisuke began to shiver and twitch against Taichi's chest.  
  
"Wow," Taichi said looking down. "Daisuke?" Ken ran over to him.  
  
"Shit!" Ken voiced as he took off his coat and put it around Daisuke. Ken covered up his head so that only Daisuke's rosy face was showing. Almost instantly Ken began to shiver as the still falling snow sank onto his skin and seemed to settle in his bones.  
  
"Haaa..." Ken said shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around himself.  
Daisuke looked at Ken with worry on his face. He opened the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. Looking back to his apartment he murmured,  
  
"Everything's going to be OK, right?" Ken hugged him closer.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing, Motomiya-chan. It's going to be just fine," Ken stated without a hint of worry in his voice, even though in his mind he didn't know.  
  
Daisuke swallowed hard.  
  
"I promise..." Ken said again. He pressed his face onto Daisuke's and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Shh...it will be just fine..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if you guys are still reading this. Thx! I'd really like it if you guys told me some ideas you have for this story. That would help me out SOOO much! If you can give me a good suggestion that I can use in my story, I'll send you a fan art of your fav D.D. I'm not boasting, but I'm a pretty good artist. So if you want that pic, then send me some ideas! PLEASE! I need them!!! Bye! Thx! REVIEW NOW! *Daisuke grin*  
  



End file.
